NaruHina, Oblivion
by Rejected Guardian
Summary: This is my take on the Naruto story.
1. Dreams?

**NaruHina, Oblivion**

By Rejected Guardian

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyubi"**

"**Inner Sakura"**

_**Disclaimer**_: If I owned Naruto, my ramen cabinet would be empty.

………………………………...

**Chapter One: Dreams?**

A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bright orange jacket was walking towards the ninja academy. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki and today he found out what team he would be on.

" Man, I hope I'm not stuck being on the same team as Sasuke."

_Later that day..._

' Man, I can't believe it, the same team as Sasuke! And Sakura, always, Sasuke this and Sasuke that, it's aggravating.'

" Ok everyone, lets start by introducing ourselves, I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things ( ' Icha Icha.' ), my dislikes are few, my dreams of the future are none of your concern, my hobbies, well I have lots of hobbies ( ' Reading Icha Icha.' )."

" Hey, you didn't really say anything!"-Sakura

" Alright then pinky, lets hear yours."-Kakashi

" Fine, my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes ( looks at Sasuke ) giggle! My dislikes are Naruto."-Sakura " HEY!"-Naruto " My dreams of the future are ( looks at Sasuke ) giggle! And my hobby is obsessively following Sasuke… Wait, did I just say that out loud?"-Sakura

" Ok then, loudmouth, your turn."-Kakashi

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen and, well, um… yeah, I don't like the 3 minutes it takes to cook the ramen, and my dream? To be the next Hokage!"-Naruto

" Ok, emo, your up"-Kakashi

" Grrr, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are few, my dislikes are many, my dream is to kill that family killing bastard of a brother, and my hobby is poking my Itachi voodoo doll with a spork."-Sasuke

Everyone just stared at him as his eye started twitching.

_Later that day, at Ichiraku…_

Sniff, sniff." Hey guys, do you smell that?"-Naruto

" What, the ramen?"-Sakura

" No… it smells like… lavender… and marshmallows…"-Naruto

" Marshmallows?"-Sakura

" Yeah, and it smells better than my ramen… wait, wha… yeah it smells way better."-Naruto

" WHAT!"-everyone

Naruto then pointed to a tree. " That's where the smells coming from!"-Naruto

"Eeep!"

" Hey, I know that voice, Hinata!-Naruto

Hinata poked her head out from behind the tree.

" Umm…"-Hinata

" Watcha doin way over there? The ramens over here!"-Naruto

Hinata shyly walked over and sat to his right. Then he handed her his bowl.

" Here ya go, fresh bowl of ramen, my treat!"-Naruto

Sakura's, and even Sasuke's jaws dropped.

"What?"-Naruto

" I've never seen you give up a bowl of ramen!"-Sakura

" Well…"-Naruto

" Just leave him and his girlfriend alone."-Sasuke

He then got up and left.

" G-gi-girl-f-friend?!"-Hinata

" She's not my girlfriend!"-Naruto

Sakura left.

" Na-na-Naruto?"-Hinata

" Sorry about Sasuke, he was just picking on me."-Naruto

" U-um…"-Hinata

" What?"-Naruto

" I, um…"-Hinata

" Hey, Hinata?"-Naruto

" Y-yes?"-Hinata

" Would you go on a date with me?"

" D-d-d-d-d-d-da-dat-t-t-t-te?"-Hinata

Hinata fell over." Hinata!"-Naruto

_Later that night…_

" That was fun!"-Naruto

" Yes, I-it was!"-Hinata

" Hinata?"-Naruto

" Yes N-Naruto?"-Hinata

" You wanted to be my girlfriend right?"-Naruto

" What?!"-Hinata

" I could tell by your reaction to what Sasuke said."-Naruto

" W-well, I-I…"-Hinata

" Then hows about a kiss?"-Naruto

" What?!"-Hinata

" Come on, gimme a kiss"- Naruto

" I-I…"-Hinata

" Just one? I'll make it worth your while."-Naruto

" Na…!"-Hinata

" How dare you!"

Hiashi jump out from the shadows.

" What do you mean by 'worth your while'? I'll rip you to shreds demon!"-Hiashi

" Father!"-Hinata

He shoved her out of the way and she landed headfirst on a rock, knocking her out.


	2. Dreams? part 2

**NaruHina, Oblivion**

By Rejected Guardian

Disclaimer: Own Naruto? Do I look Japanese to you?

………………………………...

**Chapter Two: Dreams? Part 2**

_The Next Day…_

Naruto and Hinata were leaving the hospital, and Hinata had bandages on her head.

" Hey Hinata, are you ok? That was a nasty fall!" asked Naruto as they were walking through the village.

" Um, fall?" asked Hinata, as red as a tomato because Naruto was holding her hand.

" Yeah you tripped on your way out of Itchiraku and hit your head on a rock." said Naruto as he scratched his head.

" But is that really what happened?

"Yeah, why?"

" N-nothing…" They were nearing her home.

' **Hey kid, why not tell her the truth?' **' I, just, it's, well, uhh…'** ' Hmph.'**

Naruto sighed and Hinata looked at him. " W-what is it, N-Naruto?" 

" Eh? Uh… Oh, neh it's nothing…" Then, a letter just showed up in his hand as a black blur sped off.

" Eh? What's this?" He opened it and started reading.

" What is it Naruto?" " Not now, I've got to go, see you later!" He ran off towards the village gates.

He was outside of the village when a man grabbed him and tied him up…

_Meanwhile…_

" Father!" Hiashi grabbed Hinata by the wrist.

" Don't think that your going to get away with going out with that demon brat!" He dragged her back into the house, and her screams for help were heard all throughout the village…


	3. 800 Pushups equals Pancakes

**NaruHina, Oblivion**

By Rejected Guardian

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this would I?

………………………………...

**Chapter Three: 800 Pushups Pancakes**

_3 Years later…_

" Naruto…" Hinata stood at a grave stone marked Naruto Uzumaki. " What happened to you?" Naruto had been missing for the three years, it was only after the first few months that they stopped searching for him, and only a year and a half that they placed the gravestone. " Why, did you have to go?" Her tears fell to the ground.

_Meanwhile…_

A man in a black trench coat and a straw hat was walking towards the village, when he ran into a girl with pink hair. " Hey, watch were your going!" She yelled as he took his hat of. " My apologies, My mind was wandering again…"

" Oh it's ok." She said as he started looking her up and down. " Excuse me sir, but it's impolite to stair." He lifted his head. " Oh, sorry, you just look familiar." " Well my names Sakura Haruno…" His eyes bulged out. " Sakura?!" " What?" He smiled a smile only one person could smile. " Sakura, it's me, Naruto!" " Naruto!?" He pulled her in for a hug. " Yes, its me! How have you been? How is Sasuke? Kakashi?"

_Back in the village…_

" Naruto, what happened? We all thought you were dead." They were now at Ichiraku ramen. " Dead? Hah, I can't die!" He smiled and slurped up more ramen. " Heh, as stubborn as ever I see." He finished is bowl, slapped down the money, and grabbed Sakura's arm. " Come on, I've got to see everybody!" He dragged her out.

_Later that night… at a bar…_

" One more, one more, one more!" Naruto and all the other guys were having a drinking contest. And Naruto was winning. " Come on, one more…" Said Kiba as he fell out of his chair. Him along with some of the others had passed out, Lee was going crazy, and the girls were all singing without music. But Hinata was just sitting on a sofa, not having a drink at all, she just so happened to be the only one who wasn't drunk.

" Hi- hiccup - nata!" Naruto had gotten up from the bar and was walking towards Hinata.

" MORX?!" She hadn't seen him that day, she was walking away from his unoccupied grave when Kiba told her about a party. " Long time no see, eh?!" He sat down next to her. " Y-your al-live?!" Naruto bit his hand. " Ouch! Hmm, well if I was dead that wouldn't of hurt, so I clearly must be alive, I mean logically speaking, I wouldn't even be hear if I was dead, so yeah, I'm alive… I think." " Oh. What?" He then leaned towards her. " Hey, you know what?" She started blushing. " W-what N-Naruto?" He laid his head down on her lap and looked up at her, she started blushing. " Your purrdy! -hiccup-" She blushed even more, if that was even possible. " Wh…" He snuggled his head against her belly. " I love you." " W-w-w-w-wh… L-l-l-lov…!!"

She fainted…

_The next day…_

Hinata jumped up, but she was in her bed. " Naruto!" She looked around. " It was just a dream!" A pebble hit her window. She opened it and looked out. " Hey! Guess who's back?" "Naruto!?" " Yup!" She looked ready to faint again. " I'm throwing a party tonight, wanna come?" She looked down at him. " S-sure!" He smiled his famous smile. " Ok! My place at seven!"

_7:00 pm…_

" Hinata! Welcome, make yourself at home!" She walked in and he closed the door. " Ok! Everyone's here! Now this party can really start!" Everyone sat in a circle, Hinata sat next to Naruto. " Ok, we all voted on what games to play but Hinata needs to vote." He looked at her. " Spin the bottle, Truth or Dare, Poker, pin the tail on Sasuke, or a shot drinking contest?" She thought carefully. " Um, truth or dare." Naruto looked at the list. " Ok, that means truth or dare wins." He looked at Shikamaru. " Truth." Shikamaru said lazily. " Aw, your no fun. Fine, who do you like?" Shikamaru looked at him nervously. " Well?" " Hhh, troublesome… Temari." Naruto chuckled.

_Later…_

" Dare." Said Sasuke. " Run around the village yelling ' I'm gay and emo', and I'll be sending a clone with you to make sure you do it." Sasuke got up and mumbled under his breath as Naruto made a shadow clone. After he got back, he pointed to Naruto. " Truth." He said." Heh, what's your biggest secret?" Naruto spit out the drink he was currently gulping down. Neji was conveniently in the line of fire. Tenten laughed at him. " Uh, my biggest secret? Well, it's that I…" " Well?" " I… I love Hinata!" Hinata blushed a deep red, Sakura's jaw dropped, Neji looked about ready to attack him, and Sasuke just laughed.

_The next day…_

" Naruto?" Hinata had woke up and smelled something good. " Oh, hey Hina." She rubbed her eyes, not noticing the nickname. " Breakfast?" She asked, smelling something good. " Yup, hope you like pancakes!" Lee woke up and smelled the pancakes. " Ahh, pancakes, the breakfast of YOOUUTH!!" He got up and stretched. " But first I must do 800 pushups!" He then ran over to a corner and started doing the pushups.


End file.
